Disappeared!
by feekguitar21
Summary: I'm not great at summaries so how about you just read! : I will give you a hint...it's a Jommy. Chapter 11 AN! PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys. This is my second story on this site. Ha. I posted another one, but it didn't turn out so well. Hopefully this one will be different. ) The story is pretty self explanatory, so yeah. I hope you guys enjoy! Good and bad comments are appreciated: ) : ) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from Instant Star. : )

* * *

Disappeared- Chapter 1

It had been two years since she left. No one knew why. She just disappeared. No one knew where she went--she just disappeared. For the longest time, he tried to find her, tried searching everywhere for her. He missed her, and wanted her back so bad...but...she disappeared.

They were doing great. Finally together, and inseperable. Her dream came true, as did his. What went wrong? He still had yet to find out...

_I can't keep doing this! She's not there. And even if she were, she wouldn't want me to find her...she left, remember? But I still need to find her, get closure. I just hope it's all worth it! Watch, I'll find her, married wtih 10 kids, living in a nice family-made neighborhood, forgotten all about me. Stop! Just stop thinking like that!_

His thoughts were interrupted by a voice..."Man, we need you. Come on!" The mystery person spoke in a rushed voice, obviously impatient. "Okay, man I'll be right there..." he drifted off into his own thoughts of his one and only, only to bring a tear to his eye. "Tommy, man, you can't keep thinking about her. It's been two years, you need to move on!" Those words hit him hard. _Move on? Move on? How am I supposed to move on! The love of my life left me, and I can't find her. My heart is shattered, my insides slowly rotting, and my world is tumbling down...and he wants me to move on?_ "MOVE ON! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU ON MAN? Gosh, Kwest! The girl I loved left and you want me to move on? I'll never move on...not until I can get some closure or something." Kwest sighed obviously defeated. "SO...you gonna go find your girl?" Tommy's head shot up, confusion etched in his face. "Find her? I've been trying to find her forever!" Tommy's anger began rising, but it soon turned to hurt, depression, and sadness. "Tommy, I'll talk to D. I'll get you on a temporary hiatus...you just do everything you can and get your girl back, do you understand me? Besides...you don't work well while in depression!" Kwest smirked and walked out of the studio. Tommy just stared where he once stood, in complete awe. Finally, everything went through his brain and he stood up.

An hour later, Tommy was on the road, ready for what was to come...or what wasn't...

* * *

Well, I hope you guys liked it! Was it okay? Hit the button and review...let me know what you think: )


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys! Thanks for the comments! Here's the next chapter: ) : )

Disclaimer: I own nothing from IS: )

* * *

Chapter 2: 

_Wow! It's been 5 hours. Five hours of driving, of searching...I've looked in every city I've passed so far, with no success. Why can't I think? Oh! I think I know where she is...come on car, more gas! Just ten more minutes! _

While Tommy drove around Canada in his little blue Viper, he thought back to a conversation he had had with her.

_**Flashback...**_

_**"You know where I want to go?" she asked. He was a little wrapped up in his music but heard her none-the-less. "I don't know. Where?" She smiled that smile. The smile that would make any guy, young, old, or even dead, melt inside and fall for her, over and over. Tommy had experienced this many times before, and was officially hooked on her like a drug. "I wanna go to New York. I'm gonna live there one day, yeh know! Whether it's next year or when I turn 40...I'll live there at some point." Tommy smiled half-heartedly. He liked that she wanted to go places. New York was beautiful. He had been there before and remembered thinking that she would love it there. But, at the same time, she had said 'next year'. He couldn't imagine her leaving him. He couldn't even imagine a vacation without her! That's why he was always working. He never dared take a day off, for work meant seeing her. "Well maybe your dream will come true. Maybe you'll see New York some day..."**_

_**End Flashback...**_

Tommy jumped out of his memory of that day when he saw the sign. It was big, and green, reading NEW YORK WELCOMES YOU! The sign made Tommy smile...and gave him a feeling of hope that he had once lost. "New York...here I come!" Tommy drove on, not looking back. All he could think about was where she could be. Soon, he came up to phone booth in the middle of a small town. He parked his car on the side of the street, and began walking towards the booth. Finally reaching his destination, Tommy flipped through the phone book. "H..H...H...Where are you, girl?"

In the distance, a girl, early twenties, sat there watching him and his actions. Her dark brown hair flew around her in the wind. Her bare arms, covered in goosebumps. Her converse tapped the concrete floor beneath her. Deciding on what to do, she thought of a plan. "It just might work..." She ran off into the distance, and entered her home.

Tommy looked through the phone book. Finally, he saw what he was looking for. "Yess!" Tommy ran as fast as possible to his beloved Viper and drove off. After a couple minutes of driving, he pulled up to small town house. Pulling out a piece of paper, he checked the address. "521 Calvery Drive...this is it...Well, here goes nothing...or everything..."

* * *

Ha. There it is. I know they're kinda short, but they'll get longer as the story goes on. : ) So hit the button, review, and you SHALL be rewarded: ) Thanks again! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! Thank you so much for all the review, and comments! It means alot to me. Now, this chapter is short. It was supposed to be half this length, but I put two chapters together. LOL. So, here it is!

* * *

Chapter 3 

"Please, please!" Her voice was urgent. "Okay...I guess...but...I don't believe you're doing this! Why?" the other woman stared questioningly at her. "Just because, okay? I have my reasons!" With that, she ran upstairs, slamming her door shut.

_**Ding Dong...**_

After ten minutes, Tommy finally decided to ring the door bell. He only had to wait a few seconds. The door swung open, revealing a young girl, yet again, in her early twenties. She had shoulder length blonde hair, that was half way up inf a ponytail. Her eyes were big and brown. She wore blue denim capris, a red tanks, and blue converse. Her voice was a bit high and very cheery. "Hello! Can I help you?" Tommy just stood their, not being able to speak. Who was this girl? He didn't have the wrong house did he? Maybe it was just her room mate..."Ooh, yes...I was wondering...is there a Jude Harrison here?" his voice was soft and uunsure. With this question, the womans face fell, looking sympathetic. "Oh, you didn't hear?" Tommy suddenly became nervous. Did he hear what? Nothing happened did it? "No..." He finally got somethign out. Though he wasn't sure if he wanted to know what had happened. "I'm sorry, sir, but she died...a couple months ago...I'm soo sorry..."

Upstairs in her room, she listened to a Cd. A Cd she hadn't played in a long time. She hadn't played a lot of things in a while. Yes, she had thought about it, about going back and doing what she loved--but vivid, horrid memories kept her from doing so.

Tommy could feel tears burn his eyes. He didn't bother holding him back; instead, he let them fall freely, soaking his face.

_Oh my God! She...she...I can't even say it...dead? She's dead? How? How can this happen? How could..._

"Sir, are you okay?" he voice was full of sympathy. How could I actually do this to him? "Sir, why don't you come inside. I can explain." Tommy just nodded his head and walked in to the tiny, welcoming living room. "Uhh, just out of curiosity...how did you know Jude?" Tommym finally looked up to meet her eyes. "Oh...right, I'm Tom, uh Tommy...Quincy. I was her uh...producer, and uh..." his voice cracked, "her uh boyfriend." The girl nodded understandingly. "Well my name is Katie. I was Jude's best friend." she thought for a moment. I guess it could work... "She um, she was on her way to work when she was hit by a drunk. She was killed almost instantly." Tommy's tears traveled faster down his cheeks. he was at a lost for words.

During their conversation, the young brunette from before sat on the stairs, intently, listening. A tear fell from her eye at the sight of them. Katie--guilty, while Tommy was just drowning in a sea of tears...

* * *

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Any review that will help, is welcomed! Thanks again for loving my story! Now review! If I get enough, I might get another chapter out tonight. : )


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys, thanks for all the reviews! They mean..so much sniff Thank you! cries ha...uh...just kidding. SO anyway... Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it: ) : )

* * *

Chapter 4 

Tommy cried for ten minutes. Finally he looked up at Katie and spoke, "I should get going. I don't want to waste any more of your time." With that, Tommy got up to leave. Turning around, he found himself face-to-face with some one he had longed to see. "Jude?" His voice was scared and confused. He thought she was dead. He had learned that she had died instantly in a car crash yet here he was, talking to her. "Yeah..." her voice was low and confused too. How would he react? What would he do? Would he suddenly hate her for not telling the truth...for lying about everything? These questions raced through her mind. "I thought that you...that you..." tears came to Tommy's eyes. He couldn't say it. He couldn't believe it. He cried for 20 minutes thinking she was gone forever when in real life it was all a lie. "...were dead..." Tommy finished. Jude could feel the tears, pushing to fall, but she did a great job at keeping them in. "No...I just...I couldn't face you. I was hoping that you would just leave, and not do anything. I thought that you had stop caring...I was just..." By this time, Jude wasn't making any sense. "Wait! Slow down Jude! Why...why did you lie about being..." Tommy gulped, which as heard by everyone, "about being...dead...?"

"Because...I just. I couldn't face you. I was hoping that if you thought I was dead, you would leave, and I could go back to having a good life here." Tommy felt rejected with those words. "You don't want me anymore do you?" He asked, afraid of the answer. "Tommy---"

"No, Jude, I get it. I fell in love with you and when we were finally together, I was happy. But then you disappeared for no reason. But I wanted you back so for two years...TWO YEARS JUDE! Two years, I sat around crying, I looked everywhere for you...two years my life was falling apart because the woman I loved didn't love me back. That was a stupid question...'you don't want me anymore?'..." Tommy chuckled to himself, feeling stupid for asking that question. "Of course you don't want me anymore...that's why you left. That's why you pretended to be...dead...to get me away...And I thought you loved me..." Tommy smiled to himself, feeling stupid...but deep down he was already beggining to die, for the thought of Jude still being there, loving him, made him live, and without that hope, he was as good as dead. "Tommy--"

"No, Jude...I get it. I just was hoping to talk. To get the reason why you left...to tell you...that I still love you...but, whatever, it's okay. I uh...I'm gonna get going. ...Bye."

Tommy was walking out of the door, leaving a saddened Jude, and an awe-filled Katie. "Jude, you have to tell him why you left...he still loves you...he deserves to know."

Jude nodded her head and ran towards Tommy. "Tommy! Tommy, wait!" He turned around to see Jude standing at her houses' doorway. "Please...just let me explain." Tommy stood there. Should he let her explain? Should he give her a chance to make up for it? Of course he should! He loves her. "Okay...I'll take you to dinner...come on..."

"Hi, I'm Cassie and I'll be your server for today. How can I help you guys?" Jude looked over the drink menu. "I'll just have a sprite, thanks."

"Make that tow sprites." Tommy said. The waitress left to get the drinks, leaving Tommy and Jude alone to talk. "Tommy...I just. GOD I' m so confused! Everything back there...it was all just a blur!" Jude looked confused. Placing her elbows on the table, she put her head in her hands, and spoke again. "These last couple of years have been a blur." Tommy just stared at her. All he wanted was the answer to a simple question. "Why'd you leave?" Jude looked up at Tommy. How could she tell him? How would she explain what happened? She tried thinking of a way to avoid the question for now. "Um...first off, how is everyone? Kwest? Sadie? Mom? Dad? IS everything okay?" Her voice truly sounded sympathetic, and full of worry. Tommy knew that she wasn't ready to tell him, so he played it off. "Well, Kwest is as good as ever. He and Sadie are dating actually. Your mom...she's been dating a lot lately. But she met this really great guy the other day; she seems to really like him. Your dad is doing great with Yvette. But...everyone misses you...a lot! Like, insane. In every conversation you come up, and everyone wonders where you are, how you are doing...if you are ever coming back..." Tommy trailed off and looked down at the empty table before him.

"Here yeh go." The waitress put down two plates. Both were steak and potatoes. Both medium rare, except Tommy of course had a baked potato and Jude had hers mashed with gravy. They began to eat in silence. After about ten minutes, Tommy couldn't take it anymore. "So...uhh, how have you been lately?" Jude looked up at Tommy. She wasn't expecting to have a conversation so it took a while for her to process Tommy's question. "Oh, uh. I've been doing...good. I'm working down at a local record store. Live with Katie, and her boyfriend. We split rent between the three of us, so it's not that bad. I'm healthy...still breathing...Ha ha." Tommy smiled. "Good, that's good...so you like it here in NY?" Jude shook her head. "Yeah, I do. It's really beautiful here. With all the different colors. I love it. It's exciting!"

"Yeah, I remember coming here for your second album thinking you'd love it here. Ha ha, then when I got back, you tackled me to the ground because I forgot to say goodbye. You were so mad at me for leaving with no goodbye." Tommy smiled at the memory. "Yeah, and then when we went out to eat, we got in a huge food fight!" Jude and Tommy laughed at their memories. "Man, I could have sworn that it took me atleast a week to completely get all the butter and gravy out of my hair!"

"Yeah, and then when I drove you home that night, you got it all OVER my Viper!" Jude laughed. "Same Tommy that's still in love with his car I see!" Tommy smiled and looked at Jude.

"Jude..." Jude looked up at Tommy and grew serious again. "Yeah?" Tommy looked like he was about to cry. Before Jude noticed he looked down, but still carried on. "We...we were perfect. We waited 3 years to be together...I thought we were happy. We had so much fuun together. Please, Jude, tell me what I did that made you run away...maybe I could fix it." By now, Tommy was looking at Jude, a tear flowing silently, and slowly down his face. Jude got teary at this._ Well..._ she thought_ here goes nothing..._

* * *

Ah! Once again, this is two chapters put together. Ya know, this is supposed to be 17 chapters long. Not happening! LOL! When I posted this, the chapters seemed A LOT longer. Now they're...well...really short! LOL! But I still hope you guys enjoyed it! I think this is the last time I'm putting two together. I'm sorry, but they might be a bit short. LOL! ANyway. Hope you guys liked it! Please review: ) 


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys. Okay, I'm sorry I didn't get this out earlier. Okay, since my chapters were so short, I put THREE together. LOL. This story is gonna be quite short b/c I keep putting them together, but oh well. LOL. I hope this isn't too disappointing for ya: ) So...here it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 5

_**Flashback...**_

_**"God Tommy! How could you do this to me, huh?" Jude stormed out of G Major, Tommy close behind. "I didn't babe, it wasn't what it looked like!" Jude laughed at his comment. "Oh yeah Tommy. I didn't just see you kissing Portia, you know...your ex-wife! You two making out when you're supposed to be with me!" Tommy, by now, was furious. "Jude I'm sorry! She just kissed me and I didn't know how to react! I was gonna pull away! Why can't you believe me!" Jude looked up at him, her eyes watery. "Sadie was right...you haven't changed at all!" With that Jude got into her Mustang and drove to her studio.**_

_**Three days later, Jude was sitting in her studio, crying silently to herself. I miss him so much! But how could he do that to me? He actually kissed someone else? But why? I thought we were good! "Jude?" Her thoughts were interrupted by a voice at the door. "Oh...hey Speed." Jude tried to wipe away her tears but Speed saw them. "Dude, what's wrong?" Jude broke down and told him everything. "I just...I need to ..." Jude looked at Speed and kissed her with all the anger and hurt she held inside. Speed lost all train of thought and intensified the kiss. Jude pushed Speed down on the couch...**_

_**Tommy ran inside of G Major. The three days away did no good for him. "Portia! Portia!" Portia walked out of Darius' office. "Tom, what's wrong?" Tommy was furious once again. "HOw could you do this to me and Jude? Huh? You have to fix this! Please!**_

_**"Tommy I---"**_

_**"No! Portia, you need to tell what really happened. I didn't kiss you! You kissed me! Tell her!" Portia sighed. "Okay, I'll tell her...you really like her don't you?" Tommy shook his head at her. "No...I don't really like her! I LOVE her!" Portia stood there, mouth agap.**_

"_**Speed, we can't do this. It's wrong. I have to go." Jude got up, slipped on her shirt, and left Speed alone. She had almost done it. Almost. Guilt rose in her chest as she realized that she cheated on Tommy. She felt disgusted. First she hated Tommy because he cheated on her, but she went and did the exact same thing. It was all too overwhelming for her right now. She had to get away…fast! Jude packed her stuff, and headed out to her car.**_

_**Tommy had broken down completely. How could she leave him? Why? Why would she leave? Yes, they got in a fight, but it could have been worked out...but she ran away...she disappeared...**_

_**End Flashback...**_

"Say something!" Jude demanded. She began crying, and expected him to just up and leave. "You...you slept with Speed?" His voice was low. "No! I almost did. ALMOST! I didn't go all the way. I couldn't. You just, you had kissed Portia…I was upset…I didn't…" Tommy just looked at her.

"So...what happened?" Tommy asked. "Well...I left. When I got here, I moved in with Katie. We became great friends…I was so scared to go back Tommy. I knew you'd hate—"

"Jude, I could never hate you." Jude's eyes teared up. "Jude, I'm so sorry that all this happened. I'm sorry that I kissed Porshia, that…"

"No! Don't! You deserve so much better than me! What I did was so wrong…you have no idea. I messed up, big time! I almost slept with Speed when we were in a fight; I cheated on you, and ran away from it all. Tommy, I just want you to know...I loved you...so much!" Jude's eyes teared up and her cheeks began to get wet with free-flowing tears. "I loved you so much! I couldn't believe what I had done! I still...I still care about you. ALOT! I've missed you so much these past couple of years. All I've wanted to do, every night, is hold you next to me. I would dream that this all didn't happen and you'd be mine. But I'd wake up and reality would hit me. I screwed up! And I don't deserve an apology, or forgiveness. That's what you deserve. I'm so sorry, Tommy. I ruined everything. I'm so sorry!" Jude broke down crying. People began staring so Tommy picked Jude up, who was still crying hysterically, and brought her to his car. Setting her in the passenger seat, he kneeled on the ground and held her while she cried. "Shh, it's okay. It's okay. Don't cry, I'm right here." Tommy whispered soothing words into her ear, while she sobbed into his chest.

An hour later, Jude was sitting on a hotel bed. It was Tommy's room. There was a small bed in the middle of the room with a dresser and TV in front of it. A chair and desk sat diagonally from the bed. The bathroom was to the right. That's where Tommy was at the moment. The bathroom. The toilet flushed and Tommy walked out. "Tommy...you don't have to do this for me." Tommy sat next to Jude. "Yeah, I do." Jude looked down at her hands, and suddenly felt a major headache coming on. "Oh my gosh! Tommy, could you hand me my purse?" Tommy got up, grabbed Jude's purse, and handed it to her. While Jude was searching for some asprin, many things fell out of her purse. Tommy picked up a piece of paper and unfolded it. He looked at it and smiled. "You have this...in your purse?" Jude looked up from what she was doing and looked up at what Tommy was holding. It brought a smile to her face. It was a picture of her and Tommy. "Yeah...do you remember when that was taken?" Tommy thought for a moment and smiled at the memory. "Yeah...we were working on a song for your album. Not Standing Around. Everyone came to your new studio and we had a blast."

"Yeah, and then we went onto the balcony stair thing and talked. Someone must have taken it without us knowing." In the picture, Jude and Tommy were looking at each other with nothing but love in their eyes. "Jude...?"

"Yeah Tommy?" They stared at each other for a minute. Tommy lost his nerve. "Never mind..." Jude looked down. She gathered her things and headed for the door. "Tommy...I'm a big screw up. If closure is what you were looking for, you got it! I practically slept with someone and ran away. My life has been crap since I left, but I figured it was for the better. I don't deserve you trying to be my friend. I hurt you...I feel like crap about it. I'm sorry…for everything, but I don't deserve what you're doing. I deserve to be forgotten." Jude went to open the door but Tommy's voice stopped her. "Wait! Jude...I..."

"I…" Tommy couldn't find the right words. "Uh, never mind." Jude looked at him strange. That was the second time he did that. "Uh…okay." Jude turned around and walked out of the building.

"Kwest! Kwest, where is Speed?" Tommy walked into G Major. It had just been two days ago that he had arrived in New York. Now he was back in town for a surprise visit. He and Jude didn't talk a lot after that night at dinner. "He's in Studio A…why? T, man what's up?" Kwest could tell something was wrong. He had never seen Tommy this angry before. Tommy didn't answer his question; instead, he ran towards the studio door, turning redder by the minute. Opening the door, he saw Speed sitting on the couch strumming his guitar. "What were you thinking!" Tommy yelled. Speed was confused at his sudden outburst. "What are you talking about man?" Tommy turned even redder. "You know EXACTLY what I'm talking about! She was hurting! She was hurting and you took advantage of her! How dare you!" Speed thought about what he was talking about. "Oh…you mean that." Speed threw a smile on his face. "Man, she backed off. Nothing happened…unfortunately. She was too wrapped up in you. But if she hadn't walked…"

"You would have done it!" Speed became angry. "Yeah! Then I would have dumped her. Used her. Just like she used me to get her mind off you!" That was it! Tommy lunged forward, and tackled Speed to the ground. "You little jerk!" After hitting Speed multiple times, he got up and looked down on the floor. Speed was sitting there, blood coming out of his nose and mouth. Kwest ran in and saw Speed. He instantly knew what had happened. "Man Tommy, what are you doing?" Tommy let out a little laugh. "He got what he deserved." He said. With that, Tommy walked out of the building.

"He what!" Jude screamed into the telephone. The next thing she knew was her hanging up, and opening the door, which had been knocked upon earlier. "Tommy! Just the man I was looking for!" Tommy stepped inside the house. "What are you talking about?"

"I just got a call from Kwest, stating that just three days ago you beat the crap out of Speed…care to explain?" Tommy's face turned red at the thought of him. "He deserved it! I asked him about you and what happened—"

"HOW DARE YOU! How dare you ask about what happened!"

"I just wanted to know why he—"

"You know what? I don't want to hear your sorry excuses for what you did! Now leave!" Tommy stared at her shocked. "First of all, of what I did? Jude, you cheated on me with Speed and then ran off because you were scared of the consequences. I was hoping we could work things out but I guess not huh?" Tommy headed towards the door, but stopped with his hand on the knob. "Oh, and just so you know. Speiderman told me that he would have used you. If you never left, he would have used you: done it then left. I'm so sorry for caring about you! Please, forgive me!" He said the last two sentences, sarcasm dripping every word. He left the house, leaving a bewildered Jude standing in awe in the middle of her home. "He wanted to use me?" She said quietly.

* * *

I know I know, pathetic right? I'm sorry! I tried. LOL. I hope you guys liked it! Review please! Let me know what you think. I don't mind getting bad reviews, it helps my writing! So come on! You've read it, now review: )


	6. Chapter 6

Hey guys! Thank you all so much for the reviews! I'm glad you liked that chapter! Because I'm putting so many chapters together in one, this will be ending soon. : ( Awwww, yes I know. It's horrid! But I can tell you the there will be a sequel! Yay! Now you can all celebrate! Hehe. Just kidding... : ) Anyway...enough said...here ya go!

Disclaimer: I've already told you--I own nothing from Instant Star! o.O

* * *

Chapter 6 

The next week, Jude spent her time not doing much. She never came out of her room, except to use the bathroom, and she usually just wrote and played the guitar. It had been a long time since she did so, but she found it was easy to bring back old "habits." Jude spent her time alone, while Tommy was all over the place…

"$200 a month? That's not that bad. I'll take it!" His voice was cheerful, strangely. "Okay, well I'll need 5 months pay upfront and you'll be good. Here's your key." The young man in a suit handed Tommy a silver key, and Tommy handed him the money. "Thank you, sir!" Tommy ran up the stairs, bags in hand, and walked into his new apartment. It was located in New York, not far from Jude, and not far from G Major.

Taking a right, now a left, he finally reached his door. He opened it up and walked inside. It wasn't large, but it wasn't tiny either…it was perfect! After a few hours of unpacking, Tommy fell on his new bed and went to sleep.

The next morning, Tommy woke up, hopped in the shower, and headed down the hall. He looked down at his phone, getting ready to text Kwest, so he could talk to him. Not watching where he was going, he ran into someone. "Oh my, I'm so sorry." The mystery person said. "No, I'm sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going. Here let me help you with that." Tommy bent down and began to pick up some papers that were knocked to the ground. He stood back up and finally got a glimpse of who he ran into. Tommy had to admit, she was gorgeous. With light brown and green-gray eyes, she could have been an angel. "Uh, my name's Tommy. I just moved in here." Tommy stuck out his hand. The woman gladly took it. "Nice to meet you, my name's Gabriel. But uh, you can just call me Gabby." A smile came across her face. Tommy instantly loved her smile. "Well, Gabby, I was heading out to breakfast…would you like to join me?" Gabby smiled even wider. "I'd love to." The two of them talked as they went outside, Once there, they decided to walk to a small little diner called _Padre Di Pasto._

Jude woke up that same morning in a not so good mood. "Wake up, Jude! We're not just laying around today! Get up! We're going to breakfast, and you're not protesting!" Katie yelled running to her bed and jumping on it. "Okay, okay, I'm up!" Jude got up and got dressed. Within minutes, the two of them were off to a restaurant for food.

"Oh my gosh! Katie, I can't go in there!" Jude whispered. "What are you talking about?" Jude looked worried. Looking past Katie, she saw someone she couldn't face after her sudden outburst. "It's Tommy…"

"You're just gonna have to deal!" Katie yelled at her. Jude knew she would say that but she was hoping she was wrong. Nope. "Fine!"

"So, how long are you here for, Tommy?" Tommy took a sip of his drink before answering. "Actually I'm not sure. I just got here…it was a spur of the moment kind of thing, yeh know?" Gabby shook her head. "Yeah, I know what you mean." Just then, Tommy spotted Jude. He smiled when he saw her, but it vanished when he remembered they were mad at each other. Katie looked at him and smiled. She knew it would make Jude unhappy, but she didn't care. Katie ran over to Tommy, dragging Jude along. "Hey Tommy!" Tommy laughed a little. "Hey Katie!"

"Who's this?"

"Oh, Katie, this is Gabby. Gabby, this is Katie, and uh Jude." Katie and Gabby shook hands. When Gabby went for Jude, Jude just gave her look and she immediately backed off. "So, you guys. Come and join us. There's plenty of room." Tommy said. Gabby's face fell; she grew disappointed at having to share her toy. "Uh…okay." Jude and Katie sat down and ordered.

"Tommy you are so funny!" Gabby giggled and grabbed Tommy's arm. The four of them were walking back to Tommy and Gabby's apartment complex. Gabby was all over him. Flirting with him, laughing at him, all googly-eyed. Jude was beginning to get disgusted…and so was Tommy. "Uh…yeah. So Jude…how…how are you?" They hadn't really talked at all, and Tommy didn't want a blow up from her again. "Good…but can I talk to you…" she looked at Gabby, "alone?" Tommy smiled at how jealous Jude was. "Yeah, come on." By then, they were at their apartment, so they went into Tommy's room.

"Listen…I…I'm really sorry about how I acted before. I was a complete idiot, and I shouldn't have blown up at you!"

"It's okay, Jude. I shouldn't have beaten Speed up…I guess…" Jude smiled at him. "Yes, you should have. I'm glad you did. I just…I can't believe how stupid this all got! I mean…me with Speed…you coming back after 2 years…heck, me running away was probably the most retarded of them all!" Tommy laughed a little. "I missed you, Jude. Really missed you! Like, insane!" Tommy looked like he was about to cry, and he was. Jude could tell, and she was also on the verge of tears. "I really missed you too…" Tommy couldn't take it anymore. He walked quickly over to Jude, grabbed her waist, and kissed her with all the hunger and passion that he held inside.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Now continue this wonderous cycle, and review! ...please? ... : ) 


	7. Chapter 7

Okay, here's the next chapter. Thank you all sooo much for the comments:) Makes me all fuzzy inside...okay...awkward. Alright. Anyway...here ya go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: Nothing has changed since last chapter.

* * *

Uhh...Chapter 7: ) 

Jude pulled away after a few moments. She looked at Tommy. "Tommy…" Jude looked down at her feet, then back at Tommy. Turning around, she pulled on her jacket. "I…I…I can't do this Tommy. Not again! I got hurt way too much. Every time something happens between us…something good…it's followed by something bad." Tommy looked at her confused. What was she talking about? "Jude…what? Wait! What are you talking about?" Jude stopped and looked at Tommy. Then she began to explain. "I kiss you lightly on the lips the first day we met, you kiss my sister because I'm too young. My sixteenth birthday, Shay breaks up with me, and you kiss me, then tell me it never happened…then I find out my dad is having an affair. When things die down and I fall for you again, you get back with my sister. Then you go to Europe with her…then you CHEAT on her! Then, you finally come to your senses, tell me you love me. You kiss me and say you'll never leave me. And I believed you Tommy! I believed! Then you go and kiss your ex-wife, I almost sleep with Speed and lose the only good thing in my life because I'm too scared to face the consequences!" Tommy thought back to all the times he had hurt Jude. She was right…he had hurt her one too many. "I understand why you're scared Jude…" a tear rolled down his cheek, "but if you saw me while you were gone…if you saw me cry EVERY night over you! Worry about you 24/7…I couldn't work because my mind was always on you. I got drunk several times. I was a mess…and it's all because the only good thing in my life ran away because she was too scared to face the consequences. But if you saw me then…you'd know. You'd know that I would NEVER let go of you again. EVER!" Another tear rolled down his cheek. Jude looked at him. She was scared. Scared of what could happen. She knew he was telling the truth…but she needed time. A lot of time! "I'm sorry…"

Tommy lay down on his bed thinking about yesterday's events. "I'm sorry…" he repeated Jude's words. The last words she said to him before she ran out. He didn't know why she had left. But he was sad to see her go. He had to get her back…had to! Just then, there was a knock on his door. He got up, walked to the door, and opened it revealing non other than…Gabby. "Hey Tommy!" her voice was flirty. Tommy had to smile. He loved Jude, yes, but there was no doubt that he was attracted to Gabby. "Can I come in?" Tommy shook his head and held the door open. Gabby walked in and plopped herself down on the couch. "So I was wondering…you wanna watch a movie or something?" Tommy sat beside her. "Sure…your pick."

An hour into the movie, Gabby was reaching for Tommy's arm. She of course picked a scary movie, so she could hold Tommy. He put out an arm and she jumped on to him, burying her head into his chest. There was a sudden boom and Gabby screamed. "Shh, it's okay. I'm here, it's just a movie." Tommy petted her hair. She looked up at him with those beautiful eyes. Those eyes… Nothing like Jude's eyes. Jude has gorgeous blue eyes. Stop! Stop thinking about Jude! You have a beautiful girl right here…no Jude! Tommy looked back at Gabby. Suddenly, their lips met. In the middle of their kiss, the door opened slightly and in walked ?. "Oh my God!" Tommy pulled away from Gabby and looked at who walked in…" Jude!"

Jude just stared at them. How could he do this to her? Just yesterday he was telling her how much he loved her, how much he still wanted her, and now? Now, he was kissing Gabby? Why! Jude began to cry uncontrollably. She couldn't help it. She was hoping that they could talk and work things out, but now she was scared again. She didn't want to get hurt, so she ran, but now that she was back, her heart broke once again. Tommy tried talking to her again. "Jude? Jude, I'm so sorry…I—" But he couldn't finish. Jude ran out the door. She had to leave…to go somewhere. But where would she go? She could only think of one place-her home. Jude ran and ran. Tears blurred her vision but she didn't care. She had to get as far away as possible.

Tommy went to get up and run after Jude but a hand stopped him. "Tommy, just let her go okay? Come on, let's get back to us!" Gabby was smiling. Tommy just looked at her in awe. "No Gabby! I…I love her okay? I love Jude! I don't even know why I kissed you but I wish I could take it back! I love her! I can't just let her leave again!" Gabby just stared at Tommy in disbelief. She let go of his arm and Tommy silently thanked her. He ran off in the only direction she could have gone.

**Ding Dong **

"Tommy, you shouldn't be here. Just go away." Tommy held open the door. "Please, Katie. Let me talk to Jude. She needs to hear my explanation!"  
"What she needs is for you not to break her heart all the time!" Tommy was taken aback. "Incase you didn't know, she not only broke my heart- she shattered it! She made my entire life DISAPPEAR! How am I becoming the bad guy? What, because I kiss a girl? An innocent kiss that I wish I could take back? Huh? I was pulling away, but before I could Jude walked in. She doesn't know that does she?"

Katie stared at Tommy blankly. She didn't know how to respond to that. So instead, she shut the door. "I'M NOT LEAVING!" Tommy yelled through the door.

_Darkness. That's all she saw. Black. That's how she felt. Alone. It's what she was. Standing on the curb, looking out into the road. He was there. Looking back at her. They stood there, looking at each other. Neither moved. Neither even dared to breathe. "I'm sorry!" He yelled. She wasn't sure if she should believe him or not. " You hurt me! Again! I can't keep forgiving you!" His face fell. "Can you try?" She thought about it. "I don't know…I can't keep getting hurt." Tears were in her eyes. Her vision became blurry. "I'd die without you…you know that right?" he said, his eyes becoming watery. She looked down at her feet. When she looked up, he was running to her. Lights. Bright lights. And…blood. He was dead. The car came and hit him. "Tommy!" She screamed. Jude fell to the ground crying. Sirens. Flashing lights. People came to the rescue but Jude needed the help along time ago. Now…he was gone…forever. _

Jude awoke with sweat washing over her. He had died. He was telling the truth…he'd die without her…

* * *

Ha. Yay! There ya go! So, what do you think? Please please PLEASE Review: ) It makes me smile. Hehe. Okay...go ahead. Review! 


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews! Just to clear some things up, that was a dream the Jude had! Tommy is not dead--I repeat--NOT DEAD! LOL! So don't worry! I did say this was a Jommy right! LOL! Okay, so just to let you guys know: the next couple of chapters are gonna be short. Why, you may ask. Because there's only like two more chapters after this one, and I don't want it to end too soon. LOL! So, I'm sorry, but this FF is coming to an end. Like I mentioned before, I do have a sequel ready, so... LOL:) Here ya go!**

* * *

Chapter 8... 

That night, it took Jude a long time to get back to sleep. Tossing and Turning, she finally found a comfortable spot.

"Jude, come one wake up. You have to go into work today. You'll be late!" Katie screamed at her. Jude moaned and slapped Katie in the face. "Ow! Jude! Come on!" Jude groggily sat up, pat down her hair, and began to get ready. Ten minutes later she ran down the stairs. "Okay, Katie. I'll see you tomorrow." Opening the door, she revealed a sleeping Tommy. "Katie! Katie come here." Katie rushed over. "Oh my God! He's still here?" Jude looked at her questioningly. "What do you mean still?"

"He came here yesterday, looking for you. I told him to go away...but he's still here. I can't believe he stayed all night!" Katie shrugged and walked back inside. Jude just looked at Tommy. Gently shaking him, she whispered, "Tommy. Tommy you need to wake up." Tommy groaned. "Five more minutes!" Jude smiled at him. He is so cute when he sleeps. "Tommy! Wake up!" Tommy finally opened his eyes. The bright sunlight hit him hard, so he closed his eyes once again. Opening them, he looked at Jude. She was smiling down at him. "Hey, Jude." he whispered. "Hi...what are you doing here?" Tommym sighed remember why he was there and the events leading up to it. "We need to talk Jude. I mean really talk. No yelling, no running, just sit down and talk." Jude checked her watch. It was 9:45. She had to be at work in fifteen minutes. "I have to go to work Tommy." Tommy's face fell. "You need to go. Right now I really don't wanna talk to you...good bye Tommy." Jude got up and headed towards her work.

It had been 6 hours. The time was 4:00 PM. Tommy still didn't get up from his spot on Jude's doorstep. Katie had gone to walk a little after Jude, but ignored Tommy. He was starving, and really had to pee, but he didn't move. He wouldn't move. He COULDN'T move. He needed to wait for Jude so they could talk. Tommy tried to find different things to take up his time, but he ended up always thinking of Jude. Laying down in the grass, Tommy looked up at the sky. There were clouds, telling him rain would hit soon. That wouldn't be good. He didn't feel like getting rained on but he couldn't leave...he needed to talk to Jude. As he looked at the clouds, he saw many things: a guitar, a heart, a bunny, a plane...oh wait that was real. For what seemed like 10 minutes was actually an hour. By the time Tommy came back to reality, it was dark, and a drop of rain fell upon his face. Jude still wasn't home, and Tommy became worried. Those feelings were put to rest when he saw her coming down the street.

"Tommy? What are you doing here?" Tommy smiled at her surprise. "I told you, we need to talk." Jude looked at him in awe. "SO you wait on my doorstep?"

"It was the only way. I didn't want to miss you." Jude shook her head. "I still don't want to talk to you." Jude walked past him, walked into the house, and slammed the door shut. Then...the rain began to pour on Tommy. Jude watched him from outside. She was sure he would leave. It was supposed to get cold and rain all night. But to her surprise, Tommy sat on the step, placing his head in his hands, and cried.

* * *

**I know it was short. I'm sorry! Bear with me! LOL. Please review! And if you guys wanna, you could always...uh..cough-check out my other FF, Death Was Her Enemy-cough Hehe. :) anyway. I hope you liked that chapter! PLEASE review. : )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hiya. Yes, I know, it hurts to see Tommy crying, and in pain! Oh so sorry! But, it went with the story. Hopefully you'll be okay by the end of this chapter! LOL! Thank you, guys, for all the reviews! Hopefully you'll enjoy thechapter!**

* * *

Chapter 9

The time now was 1:48...1:49. Jude layed in her bed, watching the clock. Her thoughts were everywhere...well...they were on Tommy: Was he still outside? Was he cold? Was he really truly sorry? Was he going to be sick? She wasn't sure of any of them. Hearing her stomach gurgle, Jude got out of bed, put on her black robe, and walked downstairs into the kitchen. She got some bread and a glass of milk and went to go to her room. As she did this, she had to pass the front door. Jude sighed. After setting down her food, she walked over to the door, and opened it. Her heart sank at what she saw. Tommy was laying there, the cold air and rain sweeping around him. He was curled into a ball, trying to stay warm. His complexion was pale, his mouth, open and shivering. She couldn't do this to him. No matter how much he had hurt her, she still cared for him. Jude walked over to Tommy. "Tommy, Tommy wake up." Tommy sleepily opened his eyes. "JudE?" Jude looked down at him, tears in her eyes from the sight. "Yeah, come on. Let's get you inside." Tommy shook his head and stood up.

Tommy sat on the couch, a towel around him, and hott chocolate in his hand. Jude walked in from the kitchen, also carrying a mug. "Uh...I guess you're staying here tonight...I'll try to find you some clothes." She set her cup down, and walked up stairs. She came back with a white t-shirt and some black sweatpants. "Thank you." Tommy took the clothes and got dressed. When he came back to the living room, Jude was on the couch, asleep. He smiled. This is what he was supposed to do, for 2 years. Take care of Jude. He walked over, placed a blanket over her shivering body, knelt down beside her, and just stared at her. He examined her. Jude's hair was in bun, tied with a red band. She was wearing her star pj's that Tommy had given her for her 17th birthday. It was a gag gift but she ended up loving it. He smiled when he saw her wearing it. There were black rings under her eyes, because she hadn't slept. A pice of her hair slowly made it's way infront of her face, so Tommy gently brushed it off, sure not to wake Jude.

After ten minutes, Tommy finally decided to go to sleep though he didn't want to leave Jude. He stood up, kissed the top of her head, grabbed another blanket, and sat on chair next to the couch. It only took him a few seconds to fall asleep.

Jude woke up to the smell of bacon. She sat up and walked into the kitchen. Tommy's back was facing her but he knew she was there. "Katie left and hour ago. I thought you might like something for breakfast. Oh, and your boss called. Said you got the day off because Sharleen showed up...or something like that." Tommy turned around and looked at Jude. her face showed confusion, but her hair showed something else. "I see you slept well." Jude smiled and tried to pat down her hair. "Girl, it looks fine. Don't worry about it. Here," he held up two plates, "Come eat." Jude walked over to the table, as did Tommy. "Eggs, bacon, toast...I didn't know you could cook Quincy." He smiled. "I'm a man of many talents." Jude laughed at him and began eating. They ate in silence, but once Tommy was washing dishes, Jude spoke.

"Why are you doing this Tommy? Why are you still here?" Tommy turned the water off and sighed. "I told you why I'm here Jude. I need to talk to you...we need to talk!" Jude sighed in defeat and walked into the living room. Patting the cushion next to her, she said one simple word, "Talk."

* * *

**I know, short, but I warned ya! LOL! Okay, so, just outta curiosity! Do you guys get the replies I send when you review? I hope so! LOL! Anyway. Hope ya liked it! If I get...a lot...of reviews...then I'll post again tonight. LOL! Anyway. PLEASE review! Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Okay. I've decided to put the last two chapters into one. THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER! I really really really hope you guys like this chapter! I'll also have a 'large' authors note, that I'll make another 'chapter' for. Ha. Okay, anywho. This is the last chapter! I'm so happy you guys had liked this story so much! I really hope you like this chapter, and aren't too disappointed in it! And like I said, there's a sequel! I want you guys to tell me if you want the sequel or not. LOL. Anywho! Here it is. The chapter you've all been waiting for...**

**Disclaimer: Have I not done this before?\**

* * *

**The Last Chapter:**

"Jude, I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you…ever. Gabby and I…I was going to pull away, I just got caught up in the moment. I just…I don't know what to say…" Jude looked him. He was telling the truth. She could see it in his eyes. But she needed to know one more answer to one more question. "Do you still love me?" Tommy looked up at her. That was the easiest question he could have ever been asked, but he started to feel self-conscious. What if she didn't feel that way anymore? Now would be the time to find out…"Yeah…I do Jude. I love you more than anything in the entire world…you should know that by now!" Jude started to get teary once again. All of a sudden, a rush of electricity went through her body. She didn't know what it was, or where it came from but it was the weirdest thing she ever felt. Her palms were sweaty, her cheeks flushed. The rest of her body grew hot, but her lip was quivering. There was a strange feeling in her stomach. Not from the food, but something else. She felt nauseated, sick. Jude also began to get light headed. She didn't know what was going on. Then everything changed…

A cold rush went through her. She stopped sweating, and her lip stopped moving. Goosebumps rose on her flesh. That sick feeling turned to something else. Her stomach didn't hurt, no. Instead, she felt butterflies. Her head began to ache, and her legs went weak. Thank God she was already sitting down.

Tommy just sat there, watching Jude stare off into space. One minute she looked like she would self cremate, the next she was freezing cold. He didn't know what was going on. Jude not saying anything mad him worry. If she didn't feel the same way, he would lose her forever. He would lose his life, his hope, his dreams, his heart; his everything…because that's what Jude was to him…his everything.

Suddenly, everything went away for Jude. The only thing left of her was one simple feeling. A feeling she had longed to have, to give. She liked this feeling. This feeling was better than the alone and unwanted feeling she had always had. This was different. Very different. Jude could only think of one word to describe this feeling…love.

"Jude…are you okay?" Tommy decided to break the silence, and get Jude out of her little trance. "No…I'm not okay." Tommy's face fell…here it came…the rejection. "I'm missing something that I've been longing to have in my life for two years…" her voice trailed off as Tommy looked at her, confusion written all over his face. "You." She finished. "I love you Tommy. You have no idea." Tommy slightly smiled. "I think I have an idea…" With that, Tommy leaned in and kissed her gently. They pulled apart and looked at each other. Smiling wide, they went in for another. This is what they had both been waiting on: each other and their love. They kissed for what seemed like a lifetime. By now, they were standing up. Tommy grabbed Jude's waist, and pulled her to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, intensifying the kiss. He gently rubbed her back, and her sides, earning a slight whimper. She missed this…being with Tommy…and they both were about to find out what they had been missing out on for all these years…

About an hour later, Jude and Tommy were laying on the bed, wrapped up in each other's arms. Neither of them wanted to move, and neither planned on it. They were just lying with each other, thinking about the other. "I love you, girl." Jude smiled. "I love you too, Tommy." Jude reached up kissing him gently on the lips. "I never want to do this again." Tommy said, earning a confused, hurt look from Jude. Tommy laughed. "Oh no, I'll want to do that again, definitely. I meant…being away from you that long. I don't want that to happen. I want us to be together…forever!" Jude sighed, relieved. "Me too. I'm never going to leave you again, Tommy. The first time was a mistake, one that I'm not making again!"

"That was hilarious! I can't believe Speed actually thought I was being serious!" Tommy laughed. "I know! I mean…can you picture it? Me and D peeing on each other?" both Jude and Tommy laughed hysterically earning glares from other customers. It was later that night, and Jude and Tommy decided to go out on a date. They went to a restaurant called Roses. It was very romantic. Both Jude and Tommy looked amazing. Jude had her hair down and curly, wearing a black dress going down to her knees. Tommy had a black suit on, looking especially yummy tonight. They were reminiscing on the good times they had had together. "And do you remember when you took me driving that one time!" Jude laughed. "Jude, I don't think anyone could forget a near death experience!" Jude laughed even harder. A waiter came over to them. "I'm sorry, but you guys must leave. We've been getting many complaints from you two…so…" Tommy and Jude looked at each other and burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry this night couldn't be any better." Tommy said, getting into the car. "Tommy, I'm spending it with you. It doesn't get any better than that." Tommy smiled. "Aw! I love you, girl." Jude smiled. "I love you too, Tommy." He leaned over, kissing her as passionately as he could. When he let go, they smiled wide at each other. Tommy turned back to face the front, stepped on the gas pedal, and they were off to their next destination…

* * *

**And there it is...HOW WAS IT? I'm kinda freakin' out here. LOL. I don't want you guys to hate it! Anywho! Please let me know what you think! And thank you guys so much for reading this story, and keeping with it! You have no idea how happy I am that you guys liked this story! Please review! Thank you guys soo much, once again!**


	11. AUTHORS NOTE!

**AUTHORS NOTE!**

Thank you guys sooo much for all of your comments! I got an email everytime one of you did, and it said I could reply to them...obviously no one got them. So... I want to thank:

IntoYou14

Mediator princess Jude

Tanya50801

thatgirlyoucantrust

Atreyux22

mandy1485

burninsecretskept

angel422

lalamoma25

lileigh760

cecapo3610

Duddley111

lolo87

Funkyicecube

smileon

scott4eva

SweetKamGirl

Casmsa

Tommys my 21

Triqun-VashMeryl4eva _and_

tqluvsjh277

I'm sorry if I got it wrong, or missed someone, but I tried. I just want to thank everyone for all of your reviews. I would have done it individually before each chapter, if I had known you didn't get my replies... sorry! But I still thank all of you for helping me make this story a success.

I'm in the process of writing the sequel. I've written a lot of it, but it's not in the same form as Disappeared. In Disappeared, I had chapters. For the sequel, I'm just writing as much as I can, and posting it. It's not gonna be the same as on the instant star official website, but... I'll try and make them long.

I'm going to attemp to write some more, and put some parts together, before I actually put the story on here. It won't be updated as much as my other FFs, b/c I'm leaving for out of town Thursday, and when I get back, school will have already started. I'll try as hard as possible to get the story out before I go out of town though.

Just for your info, the title of the sequel will be : **"Lost, Found, and Disappeared Again".**

Not sure if that gives you an inside look at it, but yeah. I'm not sure what I can tell you about the sequel...

It takes place some time after this one has ended. There are some interesting surprises. It may be a bit sad in the beginning, but it'll get better... I think...

Anywho. I just wanted to let you guys know that! I'm really looking forward to seeing how you guys like the sequel. And I'm hoping you're really looking forward to reading it. Hehe. Anywho. Thank you guys, once again, for reading Disappeared, AND all of the author's note (hopefull you did). THANKS:)


End file.
